zodiac_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Schala
'Schala '''is the gentle, demure, and beautiful princess of Zeal, and a major character in the ''Zodiac Trilogy series. S''he is referred to as ''Woman in Flight for the majority of Final Fantasy IX Type-0 as an allude for her wish to flee (i.e. "fly away") from the clutches of the beast. Profile Appearance Adorned in purple robes, Schala sports voluminous purple or blue hair that she keeps tied with a red ribbon. She wears huge circular earrings and a Dreamstone Pendant, and has very pale skin. She often appears downcast or melancholy. Personality In the Zodiac Trilogy, Schala speaks only as an entity. She speaks in a calm, yet urgent tone and is subliminal in her messages to the party. Story Ascension During ascension, Schala is first alluded as the entity in the Iifa Tree. Hearing a voice in his head, Zidane is led deeper in the Iifa Tree. The voice begs him to make with haste before it's too late. In Final Fantasy IX Type-0, Schala repeats this orchestration to Nyx when he arrives at the Iifa Tree at year 1803, after the apocalypse. Gaia 1800 In Final Fantasy IX Type-0, Schala is once again alluded in the Mysterious Girl in the Forest event. This is notably Schala's first appearance as she is the one who is believed to have removed the petrification of Evil Forest to allow Nyx inside and stop the acolyte there from harnessing the great Eidolon's power and raining a new destruction over Gaia. However, it was not Schala whom removed the petrification, but the unheralded warrior, as he searched for the Eidolon: Kaiser Dragon; one of the sealed Eidolons summoners could not harness. However, this is not Schala's intent alone. She is blinded by idealism, and strongly believes the Nyx is Magus. It is unclear if she believes he will come to her not leaning onto the crutch of power, or if she is the entity that wishes for them to witness the events they have seen and have yet to see. 706 Valendian Before the party heads off to the emerged Dimensional Vortex, they rendezvous at the Aerodrome at Port Balfonheim. There they are reunited with Johnny as he explains vaguely what has happened to him after the destruction of the Sun Cryst. It was true he was sent to the Darkness Beyond Time where he witnessed the Dream Devourer and Schala bonded in its grasp. Unable to fully explain the experience, he notes he felt a strong aura of longing and loneliness, before having a part of his memory truncate and finds himself afoot the Cerobi Steppe. Walk of Revelation Upon entering the Dimensional Vortex, the party follows the path of Schala's orchestration, were they would see their affairs cessation. End of the Denouement Within the Time's Eclipse, Nyx's Shadow and the party head off in the chronological Gates that eventually lead to the Dream Devourer. Facing against the Dream Devourer, neither Chron or his allies can defeat it again. Blinded by idealism, after "defeating" again, the Dream Devourer, Schala sees not Nyx, but Magus in his place, similarly at the same time as before, where she regains control of herself for a limited time and sends the remaining victims away. She then tells Nyx, who, in her eyes, is still Magus, he cannot hope to save her as long as people continue to lean on the crutch of power. Before Schala sends Nyx away, he points out that he's "finally remembered who she is now" and is cast off before he could further explain. Musical themes "Dream Devourer Emerges" is the also the theme of Schala in Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era. The score that plays during the final conflict with the Dream Devourer is Schala's Theme remixed by Frozenith. Trivia * Despite this theory being adumbrated in Chrono Trigger, it was to be clear in the Zodiac Trilogy—Schala is the Entity. She wished for the events across eras to happen again, in hopes, if not Magus, another would save her from the clutches of Lavos. This, however, never concludes as she remains bound to it in the end. Category:NPC Category:Facing Fate Category:Recurring characters